Of Muses and Shadows
by May Braylen
Summary: AU: Bestselling author Pitch Black comes home after his last book tour, meeting an interesting fan and college student: Jamie Bennett. Neither of them realize that they're going to need each other more than they originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Muses and Shadows**_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing related to the movie 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is fanfiction. Nothing more._

**Chapter One**

"Dude! Wake up!" Brown eyes opened and he met annoyed blue, "Jamie Bennett, get out of bed right now." Jamie grunted rubbing his eyes, before flying out of bed, accidentally smashing into the others forehead, "_Ow_!" Jamie hissed scrubbing at his forehead, he nearly fell out of bed scrambling to his dresser and pulling out clean clothes. He over slept. How on earth had he over slept? Today of all days!

"Sorry, Monty." he muttered out stripping out of his pajama pants, and into his fresh clothes. Monty rolled his eyes fixing his glasses that were knocked around, "Thanks so much for waking me up, I can not believe I slept this late!" He said with a clear annoyance laced in his tone, he should have tried harder to fall asleep last night, but with the excitement he couldn't help it. He spun around and ran a pale hand through his tousled chocolate locks, "How do I look?"

Monty shook his head, his own blond hair slicked back with gel and swept to the side. He had a neater style than Jamie and he always liked to rub it in his face, "Well, I guess you look fine." he said offhandedly and Jamie rolled his eyes, "Dude, you look fine." Monty sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

At that Jamie smiled and spun around smoothing down his shirt in the mirror. He wore slim gray jeans that were tight in the right places, paired with his favorite white button down shirt, and a crisp just ironed-a couple of days ago- green cardigan. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing a tattoo on his wrist, a lone snowflake. "Hey, can you pass me those books on the desk." he said with a grin as he turned back to his friend.

Monty was his best friend. They had been friends since they were little, Monty lived a few houses down. That was back when Monty was shorter than him and didn't have to look down to talk to Jamie who had practically stopped growing when he was a freshmen in high school. Jamie stood about five foot ten and was slim, while Monty shot up to a staggering six foot one and his shoulders broadened out. Monty went from little dweeb to Prom King. They stuck together though. Through everything. Even when Pippa broke up with Monty senior year, and decided to go all hermit crab on everyone. Jamie was the one to pull him back out.

Monty picked a stack of five books and passed them to Jamie, "I don't understand why you read this garbage." Monty muttered and regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, Jamie snatched away the set and clutched them close to his chest.

"_Monty!_" he gasped, "The 'Fearling' series is complete literary genius!" he exclaimed, "It has so much depth and the characters are so much more than people think." he let out an annoyed grunt and Monty gave him a smile.

"At least you're getting back to your old self..." he muttered, causing Jamie to give him a hard glare, "Don't look at me like that Bennett you know what I mean." Jamie turned on his heels suddenly very disinterested in talking with his friend, "Jamie-"

"I have to get going. I'm going to be late...I'm _already_ late." he muttered and with that he left the room, leaving Monty alone. Jamie slipped into his shoes, lacing up his converse hands shaking a bit. He wrapped a scarf around his neck and headed out. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He didn't need Monty bringing up things that didn't matter anymore. Jamie left the apartment, taking the stairs two by two, desperately wanting to go outside. As he broke out the front door his breath caught in his throat, it was snowing. He lowered his gaze to the side walk and headed down the street. Clutching his books close.

_Stop, Jamie._

_Stop thinking about it._

_Stop, today is a special day._

_Stop. _

_Stop it._

_Please, stop it._

He headed around the corner, shuffling his shoes against the could sidewalk, snow beginning to stick making it slick. He hated winter. It was too cold, too unforgiving. He scrunched his nose as a snowflake landed on his nose and melted, a shiver coursing through his entire body. His gaze lifted and the thoughts he was having before seemed to completely vanish, _Oh no_. The line to the book store started here, this was...this was three blocks away. _No. No. NO!_ He lived down the street! He was supposed to be the first in line! _Damn it! _With a sour look on his face he took a few steps forward, claiming his spot in line.

He sighed and stared down at his books, a thumb running down the spines. Jamie was never one for horror novels but theses books were what sparked his interest in writing. The dark stories lit a fire in him and ever since last year his writing took off. He even switched his college major so he could do more writing. He was _good_ too, or so he was told. He didn't care, writing was something that let him escape everything and at the same time pour out all his emotions that were pent up. Writing saved him. These books _saved_ him.

_You can not kill fear._

The quote from the book made his skin prickle with and he felt himself calm down, shivering from the cold. He should have brought a coat, but it was too late now. The line was moving and people were already behind him. He bit his lip, bouncing on his toes trying to move so he wasn't so cold. He brought his scarf over his mouth, and cursed as the snow began to come down heavier. _It'll be worth it. It'll be fine when I get his signature. _He reasoned as two hours passed and he only went a block. His eyes fell closed, the sound of others talking around him making his head swim.

The wind began to whip around them and people began to disperse and Jamie could finally see the book store. He was almost there. His brushed the snow off his shoulders, and shook out his hair but frowned as more and more people were starting to abandon the line and go home. He stayed where he was though. He wasn't about to leave, not after waiting almost three hours. He couldn't feel his finger's anymore, they were burning red and each snowflake seemed to make it worse. Soon even the people behind him went home and he was at the store. He grinned and walked in, only to stop dead in his tracks. They were starting to take down the display and he caught a glimpse of a tall man with the inkiest black hair he's ever seen exiting through the back.

_I missed it. _Jamie took a few steps back a feeling of devastation washing over him. _I can't believe I missed it._ He hung his head and retreated out the front door, biting back the urge to cry. _If I actually went to sleep last night instead of letting my thoughts get the best of me. I would have made it on time. I would have been able to meet my idol. My one chance and I blew it. _He gripped at his hair, tugging at it gently. He was so frustrated. Jamie spent another half hour leaning on the book store, trying his best to keep from losing it. He need to calm down, there was no need to get so upset over this. Then again, it didn't seem to stop him.

He began his walk back to the apartment, his entire body numbed, and his tattoo felt like it was burning under his sleeve. Why did he ever get that thing. All it was, was a painful reminder. His chest tightened and the snow storm seemed to be getting worse, cursing he ducked into a small cafe. He relaxed, the small shop was warm and gave off a inviting yellow glow from the low hanging lamps over some of the booths. He took a seat at the back booth hoping he wouldn't be spotted by the staff for a while. He hadn't brought any money, and he knew these people didn't like loitering.

So, naturally, the waitress comes right over a smile plastered on her face. "My! You look cold, darling." she was an older woman, with her graying hair pinned up in neat bun, "Can I get you anything?" Jamie hesitated and sighed.

"I-I...I don't have any money. I just came to sit for a-" the woman cut him off and Jamie flinched at her glare.

"Sir, it clearly states no loitering on the sign outside." she said putting a hand on her hips, and her smile fell to an annoyed scowl and it made her look considerably older.

"It's snowing, I just want to wait until it st-" she cut him off again, and Jamie couldn't help but push a hand through his hair, irritated that she wasn't letting him talk.

"No, you need to go. There are a few others shops who allow non customers." Jamie sighed, wanting to give her a hard time but he didn't have it in him. He was about to get up when a man sat in front of him, removing a black coat and made Jamie jump.

"Two coffees please." he told the woman, who scowled and Jamie shrank away from her glare and she scribbled it down and spun to storm away. Jamie turned to the man and sunk down in his seat, his eyes focused on the table; his face was burning with a blush but you couldn't tell because of being out in the cold. He didn't like someone helping him like that, it was just _embarrassing. _

"Thank you." he muttered and lifted his head, startling himself as he realized the man was looking at one of the books on the table. He shifted uncomfortably, the man's face masked by the book, "Uhm...Can you...I mean...Those books mean a lot to me." it made him feel increasingly annoyed when the man ignored him, and continued to thumb through it. Jamie had written notes all through out the books, random thoughts. Things he had felt, "Excuse me, I really wish you wouldn't-" the book was set on the table and a rich golden stare was startled him, and he felt his heart stop.

"Ah, so you're a fan?" a smooth accent filled his ears and Jamie felt the room spin, his eyes widening. The man stared at him for a moment and Jamie stared back, at a loss for words, "Or are you going to burn them at some religious ceremony? I can assure you there is no satanic worship." the man said leaning back and folding his arms across his chest. Jamie just continued to stare, unable to make his mouth work, "Do you know how to speak, or are you going to continue to gape at me."

Jamie shook himself out of his shook and cleared his throat, "S-sorry! Sorry, uhm- Yes! I'm a huge fan. I-I waited today at the book signing but the storm and I got there too late. Wow. I...I really love your books." Jamie exclaimed perking up in his seat, flicking his hair from his eyes as he beamed at the man across from him. "I can't believe this."

"Glad to hear that." he said with a smirk Jamie couldn't read, but he felt himself breaking into a sweat under his gaze. Something about the way he was looking at him was unnerving. The man stuck out his hand as a greeting "Pitch Black."

Jamie hesitated but took his hand with an eager smile, "I know." he muttered, thankful for his wind burnt cheeks, "Jamie Bennett, it's a pleasure to meet you. Really." The man shook his hand and Jamie continued to beam at him. Pitch removed his hand and sat back, there was something about this boy that he found intriguing. He hadn't said anything, but the state of his hands and cheeks, he had been standing outside to meet him for a long time in those cold conditions. Not to mention what he had read in the scribbling in the margins of his book.

"Jamie. A beautiful name."

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** _So obviously this is an AU, for BlackBelief. I hope you enjoyed it. Personally, This is my favorite pairing in the entire ROTG fandom. These two, I think they could potentially build a very interesting deep relationship and I adore it completely._

_-Also, depending on some things, the rating may move to M. There will probably be warnings of alcohol use, depression, and mentions of death._

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Of Muses and Shadows**_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing related to the movie 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is fanfiction. Nothing more._

**Chapter Two**

"Monty! Monty are you home?!" Jamie came running through the door, nearly tripping through the kitchen and running into the refrigerator. He straightened back up, his face bright red but a goofy grin plastered on his lips. _That had just happened. Holy cow! That totally just happened, didn't it. _"Dude! C'mon! You home!?" he yelled kicking his shoes off, noticing he was tracking snow through out the kitchen. He heard a groan come from the the couch and he practically jumped on his friend. Monty was not amused.

"Jamie, ow, get off." he mumbled trying his best to push off his overly boisterous friend. His eyes landed on the clock, and he frowned it was nearly nine o'clock in the evening, "Damn, where have you been?" he muttered, struggling to sit up with Jamie's weight, not that it was much, pressing down of him. Jamie sat back allowing Monty to get up and shoved his books into his lap.

"You will not believe what just happened!" he exclaimed, reaching out to flip open the cover of the first book. A smooth signature scrawled out on the first page. Monty didn't seem as excited as Jamie would have liked, but the tired man nodded, pushing a hand through now messy blond locks. "I got his signature!" Jamie beamed.

"I see that." Monty said with a yawn, "What took you so long? You've been gone all day. I was beginning to get worried when I tried to call you. Thank you by the way, for not answering any of my calls." he mumbled bitterly, "I thought something may have happened." Jamie shook his head and shifted so he was sitting on the couch and not his best friend. _Oh something had happened alright._ He thought, but was trying to think of how to say it with out making it sound unbelievable. Monty set the stack of books aside, and let his head fall into his hands, rubbing at his eyes. He had waited up for Jamie to come home, and now that he was all he wanted to do was go back to bed before his class tomorrow morning.

"Well, you see..." Jamie was practically shaking and he wasn't sure if it was because he was cold or because of pure excitement, "I met him." he said with a shrug, sounding painfully casual and caused Monty to stand up.

"I know you met him, clearly." Monty said with a shake of his head, "But that was at what? Three o'clock...where have you been the last six hours?" his voice was edging on annoyed, and Jamie didn't miss it for a second. He suddenly felt guilty for not letting him know where he was for the last few hours.

"No, Monty...I mean I _really_ met him!" Jamie said biting his lower lip, bring a hand up to let his hand ghost over his own cheek. His heart was still racing unnaturally fast, "This is what happened..."

* * *

"_Jamie beautiful name."_

Jamie stared at him a moment, his mind not registering the compliment. He was too distracted by the piercing gaze that was burrowing into him. The man before him leaned back, his brow furrowing and that's when he snapped out of his daze, "I-I, oh, thank you! It's my mom's middle name." he said with a little laugh, "I like it." he said with a small laugh, and before he could say much more the man was speaking again, his smooth accent sending chills down Jamie's spin.

"Do you know the meaning of your name?" he asked, long fingers folding under his chin as he leaned forward, ignoring the waitress as she brought the coffee and set it down with an obnoxiously loud sigh. Neither men turned to her and she continued to her next table, muttering under her breath.

"No, I haven't really looked much into it." he said with a shake of his head, the wet strands sticking to his forehead, "Why do you ask?" T_his is not happening. I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming, right?_

Pitch had an amused smirk on his face, "Supplanter." he said simply, and earned a confused stare from the other man, "The definition of supplant is to take the place of another thing, through the means of force, strategy, or scheming. Interesting." he hummed a bit and let his golden gaze wash over the younger male, "People with the name are often restless and _insecure. _Although, I believe, if I remember correctly they are also people who are shy, cooperative, respectful, and excellent _partners._" Jamie felt his body go numb, his face burning with a blush as he lowered his gaze to his coffee and brought the mug close. The ache in his finger's easing with the warmth.

"That is very interesting." he said with a awkward laugh, "How do you know all of that?" The man took up his coffee and sipped it, wrinkling his nose a bit before setting it aside.

"I'm a writer, I research all sorts of names. That name in particular I almost used on numerous occasions, but a part of me didn't want to torture that character." Jamie let out a chuckle and nodded, he was shaking so bad that he couldn't help but cling to the coffee mug, not attempting to lift it. He feared with how bad he was trembling he'd spill it all down the front of him. Pitch let his finger's reach out and stoke the binding of one of his books.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing. I-I think I would have probably freaked out if I bought one of your novels and read that name." he said slowly. _This is so weird. I'm so awkward. How do you even talk to your idol. Man, I feel like a complete idiot. Damn it, Jamie. Say something meaningful, _"How's the coffee?" _Nailed it. Genius. Damn it._

The man laughed, and it eased his nerves a bit, "Absolutely terrible to be honest. Although I'm not one to drink much coffee. I'm a tea man myself, not to mention I believe some of the waitress's bitter attitude seemed to delude the drink." Jamie let out a laugh and shook his head, "I'm sorry you had to wait out in that storm." he said seriously, noting how bad the other was shivering.

Jamie let one hand come up and wave, "N-No, no, no! It was really fine. I really wanted to meet you, b-but I guess I did. So it's worth it."

"Getting hypothermia to meet someone like me, it's a bit crazy." Jamie shook his head immediately, "You don't agree? I appreciate all of my fans and I know some of you get pretty insane during signings. I'm always have to wonder what's going through your heads when you stand there for hours. I have to admit I feel guilty. Then when it started to snow today, so many of you were just standing out there and I had to call it off. Some were standing there in less than you were, and they didn't seem to understand that it was snowing."

Jamie frowned, wrinkling his nose, "I...Well...I'm sure you've heard this before and I-I really don't even know what to say right now. I _needed_ to meet you, and here I am now talking to you like you're a normal person." He paused, "Then again, I suppose you are a normal person. S-Sorry if that sounded rude, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. What I'm trying to say is, you inspire me. You're writing, although it's dark, it has this comforting effect on me and I suppose it's because I realize if I think my life is bad, theirs are worse. It's a horrible reason, but it makes me not feel so completely useless. I read about your characters going through all these struggles, and even though most of them go through terrible things they come out alive. Broken, but alive. I first picked up you book after my-" _Stop, don't go there. _"A year and a half ago." he said with a nod, "They saved me..."

Pitch was listening carefully, watching the young man before him with a curious gaze. He watched the way he fidgeted with the cup, his red fingers warming against the smooth surface. He had long fingers, piano hands, and he couldn't help but momentarily wonder if he played. His attention was turned back to what he was saying and he nodded slowly, the strain in Jamie's voice causing his chest to ache. Which startled the writer, more than he cared to admit.

"S-sorry...I know it's stupid. My friend Monty thinks so too." Jamie was taken by surprise when a hand came out and strong fingers were brushed against his cheek.

"I don't think that it's stupid at all. On the contrary, I think you're very bright and I'm honored that my books have helped you. Fear is something that is often very misunderstood. Yes, things that scare you can be considered evils in some eyes, but they can have a saving quality. Warnings that can aid a person away from danger." Pitch let his hand linger against Jamie's cheek a little longer, loving the way it felt to touch another person like this. It had been a long time since he had shown such affection towards another.

Jamie's mouth went dry, and watery brown eyes lowered to the table. A tear slipped down his cheek but the write immediately wiped it away with his thumb, "Sorry." he said weakly, but despite the heartache that was making him want to curl up, he smiled, "I appreciate that. I do. I really love your writing, and all I've wanted to do since I met you, was to thank you for it."

Pitch finally pulled away from him and pulled a pen out of his pocket, "Jamie, there's no need to be sorry for anything. There's also no need to thank me. I wrote those books for myself, and I never expected them to take off and I never expected them to help anyone. You...you're the most sincere person who has talked to me about them. Most people only see it as blind horror." He flipped open the cover of one of the books and the pen came down, his signature scrawling across the title page, "You're something special."

Jamie watched as he signed each book, and as he got to the last one he had to look away. Trying his best not to cry, "Regardless, thank you so much." Jamie choked out and Pitch waved his hand in dismissal, pushing the stack of books back toward him. Jamie took them, and held them close to his chest. Pressing them as close as he could without absorbing them completely, it was a relaxing sensation.

"No, Jamie, thank _you_." And with that, he got up and slipped back into his long black coat, "Unfortunately, I can't stay here. I have to get back before my tour manager realizes I've gone missing." he paused, almost hesitant to leave, "It was a pleasure to meet you, and who knows. Maybe I'll have this pleasure again." Pitch gave him once last once over and then he was gone, leaving the a very dumbfounded Jamie Bennett sitting in the booth alone.

"Holy shit...that happened." Jamie muttered.

* * *

"That's really amazing." Monty said with a laugh, "But that doesn't explain where you were for the other five hours. He said shaking his head with a yawn, "What have you been doing since then?" even though he asked he was pretty postie that he knew what his best friend was caught up with. Jamie shrugged.

"I sat at the cafe for about another hour, cradling my cold coffee. I just, I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do, but then it stopped snow so I walked up to the forest past out apartment." Monty flinched at that and gave Jamie a worried look, "I sat by the pond and read. I came home when it became too cold and my cell phone died so I couldn't see the pages anymore."

"You went to the pond?" Monty asked slowly, narrowing his gaze to his hands. Jamie seemed confused and that made him look away, "Jamie..."

"Monty. I'm fine." Jamie's tone had turned sharp, "I just went there. I didn't...I didn't go out on the ice. I just sort of sat there. I wanted to read and I just...I found myself there." Monty got off the couch and extended his hand to his friend. Jamie took it and got up as well.

"You know I worry-" Jamie smiled, but Monty could always see right through it.

"I know you do." he said giving the taller man's hand a squeeze, "We have class tomorrow, we should get to bed. Go on, I'll sleep soon. I promise." the other didn't see convinced by he shook his head and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but you promised so I'm holding you to it. G'night Bennett." Monty ruffled his hair and picked his glasses up from the coffee table before trudging to his room. Jamie watched him go and flopped onto the couch, curling up with the book he had been reading. The cushions were still warm from him sleeping on it, and Jamie let out a sigh. Opening the book again, but this time he just thumbed through the rest of the pages. His eyes skimming through the notes he had left.

_Breathe._

_To fear the dark is to fear the unknown, to fear what could be._

_It scares me, this-_

_Why would someone do this?_

He closed the book, and held it taking a deep breath, "I need sleep..." he muttered and went to go set it on the table when a piece of napkin fell out of the back. Curious, he leaned down from the couch and picked it up, his heart stopping.

_**Dinner?**_

_**Call me 843-0934.**_

**-P.B**

_So much for sleeping._

_To be continued..._

**A/N: **_First thing, THANK YOU to those of you who reviewed! I loved the positive feed back! Secondly, the number is fake...so...yeah don't try to call it...that would be super weird. Aha. Anyways I hope you __liked chapter two! I love writing this story and yeah. I love this! More to come soon._

_REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL DON'T BE SHY. I WRITE FASTER WHEN I HAVE FEEDBACK..._

_Sorry for shouting. Thanks again._

_-_**May Braylen**


End file.
